


四个吻

by Carrie0305



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie0305/pseuds/Carrie0305





	四个吻

邓布利多穿着洁白柔软的丝绸睡衣跪在床边，线条流畅、肌肉紧实的双臂尽可能地伸展，宛如一只即将展翅而翔的大鸟。他刚刚结束今天最后一句告解。  
秋季漆黑的夜幕上圣母的裙摆扫过，留下一片璀璨的星光，植物的清香丝丝缕缕地缠绕在凉爽的空气里，昆虫们的演奏会依旧热闹非凡似无停歇。  
邓布利多心情颇好，他站起身，即将爬上床享受柔软的床垫和轻薄的羽绒被。  
落地窗被一股突如其来的风无声无息地吹开，挂在旁边层层叠叠的白色纱质窗帘飘扬起来，看起来就像是歌剧中的重要角色神秘现身的场景。然而真的有人影出现了，邓布利多的右手握拳置于腹部，警惕地盯着这个重要角色走了出来。  
明亮之星，早晨之子。*  
即使是一个不速之客，他也是一个极其英俊的男人，纯白的发色与深浅异色瞳都显示了其人张扬自傲、放荡不羁，被修剪有型的胡子稍稍遮掩的薄唇勾起的危险笑容险些让邓布利多忘记了言语，他甚至没发现自己刚才紧簇的眉头已经舒展开来。  
“晚上好，我亲爱的教皇大人。”他曲折迂回的声调让短短几个单词变成加入在伏特加里的冰块，在本就使人沉醉的醇厚声线中起起伏伏。  
“你——是怎么进来的？” 邓布利多的喉咙干涩到难以发音。这里所有门口处处有人看守，即使没有重兵，也不可能将一个如此惹眼的男人放进来。他又是怎么无声无息地从楼下爬上来的？这个动词也许用得并不准确，这个人更像是落在了这里。  
格林德沃饶有趣味地看着他因紧张而瞪圆的眼睛，即使现在他只是一身睡衣，严肃的表情也让他的气势未落于身着盛装之时。  
他用一声轻笑回答教宗，双手置于背后慢慢踱步到离邓布利多还有一段距离的地方，高昂地扬起头，嘴角勾起的笑容满载轻蔑和得意。  
所有光亮一瞬间全部熄灭，连星光都无法偷偷溜进来，邓布利多的眼中与脑海中被黑暗完全填满。  
“我可以去到任意之地。”格林德沃不知道何时闪到他的面前，邓布利多甚至能感受到他呼吸说话时他的气息，他无法形容那是一种什么味道，但他由此想到了甜腥的鲜血、深不可测的悬崖、漫长压抑的黑夜与让人眩晕的绝望。这些联想禁锢住他的身体，忘却了后退的念头。  
灯光重新点亮之时，两个人的姿势丝毫未动。邓布利多看见他左眼绚烂的白昼，冷硬的冰山与苍茫的荒原，没有飞鸟没有走兽，没有鲜活的生命，只有恶劣的冷漠和刻薄；他还看见了右眼浓稠的黑夜，诡秘的森林和阴暗的湖底，野心化作奸邪的野兽藏匿其中，毒蛇伺机而动。  
他是世间一切的恶。  
无法抑制的颤栗从尾椎电流般蹿上后背，邓布利多猛地后退几步，右手隔着丝绸睡衣攥住了胸前什么东西。  
这个动作彻底逗笑了格林德沃，他感觉看见一只被逼进角落后不得不弓背竖毛的猫，发出狠戾的叫声让不长眼的人离自己远点。  
“把十字架放开吧，阿不思。”格林德沃的语气里没有对邓布利多孤注一掷的嘲讽，他只是让自己尽可能的温柔，想将警惕的猫咪善诱进自己的怀抱。  
邓布利多却怒气冲天，他敏感地感知到了这个男人对自己的嘲笑，他甚至还恬不知耻地喊了自己的名字。“你怎么敢这样跟你的教皇讲话——来人！来人！”他的怒火面对着格林德沃那张始终挂着笑容的脸，就像是把拳头锤进了棉花里，无处将怒火宣泄，于是他选择将走廊里的任何一个人唤进来，打算将这个混蛋扒光绑起来然后扔出去。  
“嘘嘘嘘嘘——他们听不见的，阿不思。”格林德沃惋地惜摇摇头。  
邓布利多并不打算放弃，就在他想再次喊叫时，格林德沃从他剪裁精良的黑色大衣中掏出魔杖念起咒语并朝着邓布利多张开的嘴巴轻点了一下，整个房间就再也没有声音了。  
一向端庄沉稳的教皇大人此刻惊慌失措地掐住自己的喉咙，却连呜咽都发不出来。他的耳膜充斥着血液在心脏流动的鼓动声和惊惧造成的耳鸣。他脱力般向后退去，把自己抵在墙边，若不是格林德沃走过来将他扶住，他怕是就要将自己缩起来了。  
看着这个不可一世的麻瓜君主被这种小魔法吓成这样，格林德沃心底无法言喻的愉悦感在心中迅速鼓胀，他用左手揽住邓布利多发颤的腰，右手轻柔地按在颈脖，再往上掐住他脸颊两边，欣赏宝物的眼光落在柔软的嘴唇上，随后格林德沃便低头品尝了它。这个举动让一直挣扎的邓布利多瞬间僵硬起来，贫瘠到近乎于无的亲密接触经验让他无法作出任何举动去迎合或是拒绝。他被迫顺从地打开牙关让格林德沃的舌头伸进来触碰自己口腔的任何一寸，舌头扫过上颚的时候他完全无法抑制颤抖。他忘记了呼吸，忘记了挣扎，这个男人一点一点地剥夺掉自己肺部的空气，让忽明忽暗的光斑布满自己的眼底。  
在重获空气大口喘息时，邓布利多绝望地发现自己还是发不出一点儿声音，他的头抵在格林德沃的肩膀上，任由他的手在自己背上缓缓地顺气，等积攒了一点力气后，他猛地将格林德沃推开。后者悠悠放开他向后退了几步。  
从未被如此冒犯的教皇又羞又怒，忍不住用泛红含泪的眼睛狠狠瞪住这个从地狱里出逃的混蛋。  
“帮我个忙，阿不思，”格林德沃的语气不是商量而是胜券在握，“别再大声嚷嚷了好吗，我可以考虑让你说话。”  
邓布利多终于稳定下来，经过慎重的考虑，他还是点头妥协，但耷拉的嘴角还是显示出了他的怨愤不平。  
格林德沃将魔杖再次一挥，邓布利多终于再次听见了自己的喘息。  
即使自己能让濒死之人突然被治愈，让自己成为全世界最著名的人（自认为没有之一），让无生育能力的夫妻获得孩子，让作恶的修女被永远驱逐。邓布利多也不敢相信有人可以用一根木棍就夺取人的言语，甚至是一切声音。他现在不知道如何是好，他曾经把那个自称能在羊群里看见圣母玛利亚的蠢货吓得半死，但现在他似乎才是被吓得半死的人。  
邓布利多极力让自己不要想起刚才被强吻的事实，还认为这是对自己极大的侮辱，如果他脸上的潮红与热度能退去，可能这就是一件能够做到的事情。  
“你……你是……”他不知道是用“谁”还是“什么”来质问这个男人，他也许是人类以外的生物。  
“我？”格林德沃又被逗笑了，“我是盖勒特·格林德沃，一个……”邓布利多是一个麻瓜可也是宗教信仰者，格林德沃想了想，认为他可以理解这件事，于是全盘托出，“巫师。”  
“？？？”邓布利多的表情一下从惊惧惶恐变成了迷茫困惑，挑起的眉毛里还参杂些质疑。  
他印象中的巫师要么是头戴尖帽子，骑着扫把到处飞，与老鼠成群结队的女巫，要么是《百年孤独》里面穿着奇装异服、神神叨叨的吉普赛人。前者嫉妒公主制造毒药，后者骗人钱财一派胡言。总之他对巫师的印象还没有对魔术师的印象来得好。  
邓布利多复杂的表情显示在脸上，有点搞笑的扭曲。格林德沃不知道他在想些什么，但总觉得有些不妙，他发现邓布利多刚才的恐惧已经消失了，取而代之地是一种隐隐约约的……嫌弃？  
“Well，巫师先生，您想从我这儿得到什么呢？”邓布利多双手抱臂身体站直，表情和语气跟下逐客令没什么两样。  
“我以为我表达得够明显了，”格林德沃再次走近，伸手再次揽过脸色十分不好的教宗，身体紧贴着他“我想要你。”  
“很遗憾巫师先生，我已献给上帝。”邓布利多喑哑的嗓音像羽毛一样撩得格林德沃的心颤，他没有抬眼看格林德沃，将眼光落到他大衣上精雕细琢的银扣子上，金色浓密的睫毛挡住了他灰绿色的眼睛，还投射下一小片阴翳。从这个角度可以看见他堪比希腊雕塑里神明的完美鼻梁。  
这是上帝的造物，也是上帝的所有物。  
格林德沃抬手将他的脸转向自己并再次吻了他，这个吻温柔而轻缓，甚至带了浪漫气息，邓布利多没有挣扎，还尝试着向对方作出回应。丝绸睡衣的质感十分不错，格林德沃忍不住用揽在邓布利多腰间的手不断摩挲。两个人交互的呼吸变得沉重，被动者的喉咙间还涌出了呻吟。  
“你根本不相信上帝，”格林德沃边用手抚摸着他的脸边说，严肃却又戏谑，“你不相信他能将你救赎。”  
邓布利多无言以对，他拽住格林德沃毛呢大衣的领子，直直地望进他异于常人的双眼，面部紧绷但也没有被冒犯的神色。  
“我也不相信上帝，但我相信你，你可以把我救赎。”毫不心虚的巫师拉过他拽着自己领子的手，绅士又虔诚的落下一吻，表示自己的身心将完全属于这位上帝照拂之人。  
有这么一瞬间，邓布利多觉得自己好像闻见了苹果的清甜。

即使知道格林德沃的巫师身份是货真价实的，邓布利多看到他的大衣自己飘到衣架上还是惊讶得睁圆了眼睛。  
脱掉大衣以后邓布利多才发现他的穿衣打扮是多么张扬，内衬是中规中矩的白衬衫，孔雀蓝的马甲还吊着一串叮铃铛啷的小玩意儿，裤子上甚至绣了繁复古老的花纹，皮靴也是年轻人穿的那种略带摇滚的风格，和他的发型要多搭有多搭。  
邓布利多想要发挥自己得天独厚的刻薄来好好嘲讽一番这只花枝招展的孔雀，但这身搭配在格林德沃身上却又散发出与他的言语一样的诱惑力。一直严守天主教衣着规定的教宗对这种放荡不羁的穿衣风格多了一份莫名的欣赏。  
格林德沃再次上前揽住邓布利多，两人的身高差距不大，以至于格林德沃偏头就可以轻易地亲到他的颈脖。当他的手指压住邓布利多睡衣的第一颗扣子，再轻轻往下一划，所有的扣子便自动解开，露出邓布利多柔软的腹部。  
即使有很勤快地运动，已到中年的邓布利多的身体还是无可避免地被包裹了一层柔软的脂肪，上帝善待他的俊脸，只是将应该长在脸上的肉都堆到了肚子上。格林德沃将他推到床上——这张床真是该死的小，邓布利多只有上半身睡在上面，而他自己甚至都不能在床上有一席之地，只得将自己挤进邓布利多的腿间，这不重要，手掌之下被他任意揉捏的腹部软肉让他心情大好。如此有失体面的特征在高贵倨傲的教皇身上毫不突兀，反倒是显得可爱得很。  
露出脆弱的小肚子还被肆意玩弄，邓布利多皱起眉头，想要推拒那只过分的手。格林德沃俯下身，让具有安抚意味的亲吻细细密密地落到裸露且光洁的肩膀，温热的气息触碰得他一阵颤栗。格林德沃马甲上挂着的小玩意儿硌得他细腻的皮肤很难受，同时也提醒着他格林德沃还是一副衣冠禽兽的样子，而自己已经被扒光了一半。邓布利多不满地扯住他白衬衫的领口，想要将他变得和自己一样狼狈。但当格林德沃的舌头碾压过他的乳头时，性经验为零的教宗除了惊叫便什么都做不到了，他被吓得夹紧双腿，却只是扣住了格林德沃的腰身。  
敏感到不行的乳头被灵活的舌头所舔舐，被口腔所吮吸和被牙齿所撕咬，即使邓布利多将自己尽可能地缩进床垫里，喉咙里的呻吟和喘息依然随着每一个动作漏出来，他的手按在格林德沃埋在自己胸前的头颅上，攥住他银白的发丝，又使不上劲将他拉开。  
格林德沃将两粒乳头都品尝过一遍后直起身，作出了个结论：“你可真是个圣母。”  
被称作圣母的人可不认为这是个赞美，只因他沉浸于胸前的酥麻无法用言语反击，他瘫软在床上，放任赞美者将自己的屁股托起，把睡裤与内裤一同褪下，早已勃起的阴茎便急不可待地展现在格林德沃眼前。  
“你已经迫不及待了是吗，小东西？”格林德沃玩味地捏了捏粉红的顶端。  
被双关语冒犯的教宗气得脸色涨红，瞪起自己水光艳艳的双眼说道：“原来你只需要通过废话就能做到任何事情吗巫师先生？”  
格林德沃没有理会这种毫无意义的讽刺，动了动手指，邓布利多后穴便一片濡湿。被冰凉液体充盈的感觉把邓布利多吓得一激灵，差点从床上弹起，这个大幅度的动作让他后穴涌出一股半粘稠的清液，顺着股间流到床沿的床单上，渗出一片深色水渍。  
“把你这该死的巫术收起来！”纵使他的性经验是白纸一张，他也知道流水是女人才做得到的事，他恼羞成怒，把自己的身体撑起来又再次被推倒。  
“亲爱的这可不是什么巫术，”格林德沃不停揉捏着邓布利多饱满而富有弹性的屁股，另一只手则探进变得湿漉漉的穴口，“这是魔法。”  
第一根手指并没有得到肠道的欢迎，湿热且紧实的肠肉推拒着手指，格林德沃有点心急，他的阴茎还被内裤束缚着，这边却没什么进展。第二根手指略粗暴地捅进去的时候邓布利多几乎要从床的另一边滚下去，“不要——拿出去！”他此刻已经不在乎屁股还要咕涌咕涌流水的事情了。  
格林德沃连忙用嘴唇蹭蹭这个因为恐惧而浑身僵硬的可怜宝贝，并沉声安慰，直到身下的人慢慢放松下来，肠肉也不再如此的拒绝自己的手指。  
可以施展魔法的手指在邓布利多的后穴里也可以向他展现奇迹，当手指有意地施压到一处时，邓布利多无所顾忌地哭喊起来，身体弓起又落回床上。“不要了，不要再——”他带着满眼的乞求和泪水望向格林德沃，浅色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光里也熠熠生辉。  
“好，听你的。”后穴已经乖乖吞下了三根手指，再潦草地做了几下扩张后，格林德沃的皮带便自动解开掉在地上，他扶着完全勃起的阴茎，往还在不停分泌润滑液的甬道里撞了进去。  
猝不及防造成的哭叫在意料之中，可突然绞紧的肠道可是让格林德沃有些无措，还没有得到充分准备的肠道丝丝死死咬住了入侵者，这让他进退两难。格林德沃同样艰难地喘起气，用一只手缓缓揉搓着邓布利多紧绷起来的小腹，这种你疼我也疼的情况让他被挫败狠狠击中，自己表现得就像是第一次和心上人做爱的毛头小子，而对方才是初经人事的那一个，这实在有违他的绅士风度。  
“好孩子，”即使这位教宗和自己年纪相差绝不超过五岁，但他现在脆弱恐惧的神情与幼儿无异，格林德沃对他依旧起了保护欲，于是他这么称呼他，“放轻松好吗？”他温柔地看向邓布利多，却发现对方的思绪已经飘向远处。  
邓布利多感觉肚子都被捅穿了，疼痛与酸胀时刻提醒着自己的身体被另一个人闯入，而自己任由着这一切发生。他的目光聚焦在挂在床头的、甘愿为众生受苦的耶稣，此时上帝之子正带着高傲而怜悯的目光注视着他，就像对待万物众生一样。而自己则是被毒蛇迷惑的夏娃，吃下毒果，从此染上罪恶。他的目光一瞬间清明起来，挣扎着想让这一切结束。  
他的动作牵扯到还深埋在自己身体里的阴茎，格林德沃压住猛然回神的邓布利多，趁着现在将阴茎完全顶入到他的屁股里。与紧绷的肠壁不同，肠道里面的嫩肉比天鹅绒还要柔软，甚至还在不断吮吸坚硬灼热的龟头。  
“不……不……我不可以——啊！”不断挣扎的男人被格林德沃粗暴的动作顶得尖叫，他不得不重新瘫在床上，剧烈地喘息以求头脑的清明，“上帝永远不会原谅我——哈啊！”格林德沃又一记深顶。  
格林德沃简直被气笑了，他抓住邓布利多抵在自己小腹的手，用力压在他头顶，情欲的火热把他的嗓音烧得沙哑：“你的主不要你了，阿尔。”  
邓布利多清澈的灰蓝眼眸里潮水迅速涨起，很快就溢出眼眶。  
他又看见了他的父母，在盛夏的科罗拉多河畔。  
父亲与他坐在岩石上，看着母亲跳跃睡在溪水里的石头上，她白皙赤裸的酮体在灿烂的阳光下发着柔光。之后他们一起躺在草坪上，他悄悄地亲吻了睡着的母亲——那个美貌堪比维纳斯的女人。在嘴唇触碰到她精致的侧脸时，邓布利多闻见了母亲身上清淡却又香甜的味道。她将浓密的睫毛掀起，把眼球转向了他，淡蓝色的眼睛像是浅海洒进了一把清冷的星光，熠熠生辉却没有温度。  
“别想着别人了，亲爱的。”格林德沃抵着邓布利多的额头，后者早已泪水涟涟。  
“为什么所有人都——”邓布利多说到一半便哽住了，他声音里浓厚的鼻音还带着颤抖的哭腔，他勾住格林德沃的脖子，罕见地软弱下来，“带我去另一条路。”  
“恐怕我不能带你去天堂。”  
“那就带我下地狱。”

白发男人将邓布利多的腿抬起，软肉从他指缝中溢出，阴茎在湿热的肠道里横冲直撞，不停地索取这里带来的快乐。可怜的肠道完全无法适应如此快速激烈的冲撞，只能无助地连同小腹一起痉挛起来。但邓布利多也不想让他轻下来慢下来，他搂住格林德沃的脖子，腿也不顾他衣物上的挂饰与蕾丝会磨疼他的大腿内侧就夹紧他不停挺动的腰身。  
格林德沃他用鹰隼般犀利的目光盯着邓布利多潮红的脸，盯着他浮起眼泪的蓝色眼眸，盯着他不断发出美妙呻吟的薄唇，盯着这个全世界最圣洁的人因为与自己做爱而变成淫荡的婊子上帝赐予他用来祈祷与教化的动听嗓音现在也只能哭泣和哀求。每当被阴茎撞到前列腺，邓布利多的身体就会迎来一次猛烈的颤抖，但他不会退却，他放任自己的身体渴求地迎合对方，在不可抑制地哭叫中迎来高潮。  
令人眩晕的高潮微微平缓后，邓布利多像融化的黄油一样瘫在床上，脑子晕乎乎的，他的手还攥着格林德沃的衬衫，几乎把它扯出马甲  
噢，自己的精液还把他花哨的马甲搞脏了。  
邓布利多想挪动一下，结果他十分尴尬地发现屁股里深埋着的东西还没有软下去，灼热的阴茎在他完全放松的身体里显得更加坚硬。他用手轻轻推了推格林德沃起伏的胸膛，想让他把东西拔出去。  
格林德沃遂他的意把阴茎抽了出去，直起身再将床上的人拖下了床，让他跪在地毯上，掰开他丰腴的大腿把自己卡进去，阴茎再次回到了柔软的肠道里。  
“不——不要！”邓布利多惊恐的抬起腰，又被硬生生地摁回阴茎上。  
这个姿势将他的身体完全打开，如同一颗熟烂的浆果，粗壮的阴茎轻而易举地把他捅得汁水四溢，格林德沃任意地揉捏着比面团还柔软的丰满臀肉，另一只手绕到胸前抚摸发硬的乳头。但对于还处在不应期的邓布利多来说，被撑得酸胀的肠道让他十分疼痛，他的腿间挤着格林德沃无法并拢，身体紧紧贴着床沿导致他不上劲把自己支撑起来，只能任由坚硬的龟头挤压肠道最脆弱的部分。身体深处里好像有块烙铁的恐惧让邓布利多左手抓住格林德沃掐着他腰上的手，右手无力地捂着小腹呜咽不已，“求你——这样好疼——呜呜呜不要了……”阴茎把肠道堵得满满当当，格林德沃不用费心去找角度研磨他的前列腺，要做的只是去感受他比丝绸还细腻的软肉。  
“不要……求求你……”  
窗外风声大作，混合着狂乱的雨点变成阴沉可怖的声调，这是这个季节不可能出现在梵蒂冈的瓢泼大雨。  
“雨滴是基督的眼泪，”恶魔在他耳边低语：“你的主不要你了，阿尔。”  
接下来他被恶魔轻而易举地握在手里，就像一只被攥在手里的幼鸟。狂风骤雨的痛苦与快感将邓布利多逼近崩溃，他无助地啜泣起来，泪水流了满脸。  
没人会对美人流泪无动于衷，即使是黑魔王。格林德沃都开始怀疑是不是摄魂怪早就来过，将他的快乐全部带走了。他用带着胡子的嘴唇轻轻摩挲着邓布利多汗湿的后颈，大发慈悲地握住他重新硬起来的阴茎，成功地又逼出一声软弱的呜咽。前后夹击的快感从下半身沿着每一根神经窜上头顶，让邓布利多把上帝耶稣圣母玛利亚都喊了个遍。  
邓布利多不知道肚子里塞了多少精液，也不知道那个该死的家伙之后干了些什么，他只记得最后的最后半死不活的自己被翻过来并被强迫接吻，自己还很体面地给了他结结实实的一拳，他才不在乎那个破木棍儿能搞出什么把戏。

日复一日的闹钟铃声惊醒教宗，睁眼便是耶稣慈悲的面容。若不是身上持续不绝的酸痛和床边站着的身影昭示着他昨晚真的度过了荒唐的一夜，整洁的睡衣肯定会让邓布利多觉得那只是突然闯入的虚梦。  
巫师先生纯黑的衣物让他的身型修长挺拔，像一个浮动在阳光中浓重的阴影，他俊朗的脸庞几乎与发色一样苍白，邓布利多甚至以为他即将会被太阳晒到魂飞魄散。

“过来亲亲我。”

 

End


End file.
